Of Teachers and Students
by GothLoli
Summary: He sees her smooth legs brush up against his hand and thinks about how unfair it is for her to be able to make herself so desirable. Lolicon, Rated M for adult content


Kiyoteru Hiyama. A simple elementary school teacher. A novice at most contact sports and board games that require thorough use of mental strategy. A light listener of classic rock and lover of the simpler things in life. A man of a list of petty insecurities, most often the person that is the easiest to take advantage of and a total pushover when it comes to people that have a boasting amount of confidence. He has no social life, so to speak, and is often found in late hours of the night grading papers or reading an informative magazine. Polite, humble, mostly quiet, and easy to forget on a good day. Just a simple elementary school teacher.

At least, that's what he'd like everyone to believe.

Because, really, he didn't go through hell trying to bury his criminal record and recreating his entire past life just so people could find out and throw him right back into jail. That would just suck.

Born and raised in the ghetto, only running to school to hide from the gunshots that ran wild between rival gangs, a trained pothead in his later youth. He spent three whole years in jail for first degree murder that was later changed to second degree murder that was just dropped all together because of some freak-something-whateverthefuckitwas-overhaul thingy.

He could barely get a job that didn't pay less than minimum wage, he had lost his apartment, not a penny to his name graced him. But he was determined to not be homeless. It took finding an old "friend" turned multi-billionaire (who got his money by less than legal terms) and a large amount of extortion and sleeping with a pistol in his hand to finally land him where he has. He cleaned his slate, polished his name, revamped his life's story, started fresh out of the dry cleaners.

He could've gone wild with his new life, but he settled for some realism. A schoolteacher was good enough, besides, he might've not been as book smart as he wanted to be, but he knew enough to figure that keeping a low profile would be much better than going bachelor of the month. Dealing with the parents of the children was easy as long as he made a meek smile. He could afford a nice little house filled with old furniture, an equally nice car that he enjoyed very much, cable. All this and that fact that he really just wanted to forget his past.

The gangs, mobs, whores, gunpowder, blood on his hands, waking up not knowing where he was or what he did last night. He wanted it away. Screw it, forget it, he wanted nothing more to do with it. Anything that had to do with downtown below was completely irrelative to him. It's illegal? Then, no thanks. He washed his hands off everything. He wanted to keep his job, his house, especially his car, and live the rest of his days in _peace_. No shit, no funny business. The end. No more. Sayonara.

Now, if only that mattered to a little nightmare of a girl as tall as ten big apples and as heavy as eighty-six.

X0X

Light footsteps echoed off the empty hallways of the school, innocent as a whisper. No one would suspect that the owner of these footsteps had any dark intentions at all. But if they did look closely, they would've seen that her smile, so sweet, so pure, looked vaguely akin to a smirk. That her eyes, so soft, so bright, actually held malevolent intent. And that each bounce she made as she walked was not of naïve joy, but of deep, tactful, resolve.

Kiyoteru was hunched over his desk, his students had long since gone away to their respected homes and he had decided to take the time to grade their math homework. It was relatively easy, considering that they were elementary children. He was making great time.

Upon hearing the classroom dorm squeak open, he looked up, just in time to see the perpetrator as she said,

"Hello, Kiyoteru-sensei…"

Yuki Kaai. The devil incarnate.

He grimaced inwardly, cursing himself as he couldn't stop his expression to become tired and slightly irritated.

"Hello, Yuki," he said rather dryly. His choice of tone was actually dangerous to use for the persona he had created for himself, but he had found himself in this type of situation so many times before already that he was really getting tired of it. "What brings you here?" he asked as he looked back at the paper in front of him, "School's already out…"

"I forgot my lunchbox…"

Kiyoteru stopped midway into giving some kid's paper a C. From the corner of his eye he spotted the girl doing dance-like semi-circles, her red dress swirling in the wind. He also remembers her during lunchtime, when she was stuffing her lunchbox back into her backpack…

"Ah," he voiced aloud, the back of his neck already beginning to sweat but he traded his dry voice with his high-pitched, friendly one, "Then, by all means, run along and get it so you can leave." he smiled a kind smile.

The girl smiled backed (more like smirked by his diagnosis) and walked into the classroom. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on her as she passed his desk, noting how her candy-red backpack looked incredibly _full_.

He shuddered as he thought of a few other things that could also be very full. He readied his pen once again but he knew he was already losing an almost daily battle.

X0X

Yuki Kaai was going to be the death of him.

He had been teaching for about two years when she had come along, and sometimes he muses about how she must've done so _on purpose_. She does so many things on purpose, it really wouldn't surprise him if one day she just picked up a phonebook , closed her eyes on a random page and pointed her finger on his name, and proceeded to throw a tantrum until she convinced her mother to enroll her in the school he taught in.

Her first day of school had been simple enough, he meet her mother as well as the mothers of his other new students. He found her incredibly cute for her age, and she had been very polite. The only odd thing was that he often looked up from his desk and found her staring at him. Other than that things had gone smoothly.

The next day, her second day of school, she had surprised him by walking up to his desk before class started. She gave him an apple.

Things had gone downhill from there. _Way_ down hill.

X0X

"Kiyoteru-sensei…" her sweet sounding voice cut into his thoughts.

Hiyama looked up, a shock passed threw him as he found that Yuki was trying to reach up at the highest level of the cubby (which obviously wasn't her place), her dress lifted upwards as she extended he arms, her panties were showing.

"I can't reach, Kiyoteru-sensei…!" she whined, her cheeks tinted red as she began to jump, fully showing him the lace around her white undergarments.

Kiyoteru swallowed hard. Already he was shaking, but damnit if he gave in this soon. He searched for a salvation point, and found it in a little blue stool.

"Use that," he pointed callously at it.

Yuki stopped bouncing, turning her body to face him. She pouted, outright _pouted_ at him, before turning again in a huff in order to retrieve the stool. After placing it in front of the cubby, she leaned over as heavily as she could while she was getting on top of it, showing him a clear view her butt, just to spite him.

He glared. Demon child.

A good minute had gone by before he heard the pitter-patter of her footsteps as they came forward to his desk. He did not look up.

"Did you get your lunchbox?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes, sir, Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Good."

A short silence passed.

"Do you think it'll rain, sensei?"

He nearly lifted his head to look at her, but stopped himself just in time. He's heard this question before.

"n-No…I don't think so, Yuki," he responded as kindly as he could.

"Because then I'd get really _wet_, wouldn't I, Kiyoteru-sensei," this wasn't a question, and he knew she was smirking.

"Yes, Yuki…" he agreed stiffly, "…you'd get really wet…"

"How wet, sensei?"

Kiyoteru let out a shaky breath and decided to rearrange some papers that where laying on his desk, "I don't know, Yuki, it depends on how much it rains."

"_Hmph_."

He heard footsteps again, but he tried to focus on his work. Papers needed to be graded after all, that was the teacher's job.

"Kiyoteru-sensei…"

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yuki lift herself up onto his desk by means of the open drawer he had (he had been meaning to close that, or did he?). Hiyama still didn't not pay her any attention, he was to busy feeling the pounding of his heart. And the sweat in his palms. But he knows that wont last for long, Yuki loves attention. The nine year old sat down upon his desk while he's still trying to pretend to do work.

He sees her smooth legs brush up against his hand and thinks about how unfair it is for her to be able to make herself so desirable.

She cups her hands in his chin and lifts his head, he can't bring himself to make eye contact with her but he does find himself staring absently at her rosy lips.

"You're very mean to me Kiyoteru-sensei," he's just about ready to agree with her, morale gone to hell, "I always have to get _you_ ready!"

"y-Yuki…" he looked away. He feels sick.

The girl only smirked, in a second she leaned her face closer to his. Slowly. As if to tempt him in the most horrendous way.

He knows he should pull back. He knows he's stronger than the small hands holding his face.

But he just _can't_.

Yuki's lips touched his jaw line, the mere action hardening him instantly. It's sick and he wants to vomit.

"s-Stop…Yuki…"

But she won't stop. She continued to kiss across his strong jaw, moving downwards to his neck. When her lips touch the softer skin, he shudders. And he wants. The girl let go of his face, trailing her hands down his lean frame to his shirt. As she gently sucked at his neck, Yuki unbuttoned his collar, then the next bottom, and the next.

Her tongue was delicious as she tasted his flesh. He felt like a lollipop to his Lolita. Yuki licked down to his chest, short and sweet and intoxicating.

God, he wondered how wet she was by now-

"No!" he pulled away.

Yuki was not pleased. "Sense-"

He evaded her outstretched arms.

Yuki pouted, and for a moment there was silence as Hiyama loathed himself to hell.

"Kiyoteru-_sensei_…" Kaai whined pathetically, sweetly, and gently rubbed the older mans thigh with the tip of her shoe, "Sensei…why don't you act like you do when you sing for Ice Mountain?"

He flinched.

"Why don't you sing for me, Sensei?"

Her sad face only made things worse.

Ice Mountain was a rock band Kiyoteru played with on the weekends. They played in a switch-blade and deadbeat club in the bad side of the ghetto. The only place and only time he allowed himself to relish in the past. Call him sentimental for the "good ol' days".

But Ice Mountain was one of the many reason why Yuki Kaai was so freaking _**obsessed**_ with him.

She saw him once, on the internet, she told him. That made him a damn rockstar to her and it provoked her better than any junkie groupie.

"I like your hair all wild and you're shirt unbuttoned," and to prove it she undid all but one white sphere from his shirt, "Sing for me, Kiyoteru-sensei, _please_? Pretty please?"

She didn't want him to sing to her. Just like how he really didn't want to be resisting her.

Yuki's hand ran up and down his torso, but still Hiyama wouldn't look at her.

She went lower.

"Yuki…" he closed his eyes tight. _**Please**__…_

The girl lifted her hands abruptly. Would it be sick to say he wanted them back?

Kiyoteru watched from the corner of his eye how she slowly ran her hands, the same hands that had touched him, up her legs. She continued until all of her skirt was pushed up, and her panties showed. They were wet and ready just as he imagined.

"Is this how they do it, Sensei?" the girl said, putting her hand into her white loins, "The other girls when they go see you?"

He watched her as she did herself, her finger rubbing up and down her Clint.

"Oh…" she moaned, her cheeks blushing a delicious apple color, "Oh…s-Sensei…"

He wasn't doing _**anything**_.

But he wanted to.

This was a game to her. A big fat fucking game to her. Her moans were mocking him because she sure as hell knows she never sounds so submissive.

X0X

This was all her mother's fault.

Meiko Kaai.

Day thirteen of Yuki's schooling (he knows because he counted back all the way to her first day after she made it her mission to be his torment).

It was day thirteen when, after school, Yuki showed up at that damn door.

"_Kiyoteru-Sensei?"_

He had looked up, surprised, _"Yuki? What's the matter?"_

She had played her role so nicely. So perfectly. She looked so concerned with her pouted lips and her watery eyes, aided by her flushed cheeks.

"_I…I need to tell you s-something…Sensei…"_

"_What is it? Yuki are you okay?" _he was such a fool. He was actually concerned.

Yuki had been the perfect student. So nice and so sweet. He had grown fond of her. _Too_ fond. He was aware of how much, but he knew he would never be tempted. Tempted the way he wanted to be. He was such a lolicon, reading and watching fantasies that would never come true. He liked his Lolis aggressive.

But of course…Yuki was _far_ from aggressive.

She was an _angel_.

"_I…I really like you, Sensei."_

Imagine his surprise. He almost dropped his pen.

Ah, Yuki, what a smart little demon she turned out to be.

"_Yuki…"_

"_I like you a lot, Sensei…"_

She was so smart that even after he tried to handle it like a good person, telling her she didn't really mean it, because she didn't really know what love was, she knew exactly what to do (he knows now that she might've even seen it coming).

"_No, I mean it, Sensei!" _she had shoved her hand in her panties, lifting up her skirt so he could see_, "I like you!"_

"_Yuki!"_

Now he thought it funny how he jumped out of his chair, his eyes nearly came out of his sockets at the sight of her masturbating.

"_I want you to do this to me, Sensei!" _she panted, _"I want you inside me!"_

"_Yuki! s-Stop!"_

"_**Fuck**__ me like in Mama's videos!"_

Meiko Kaai has a whole collection of hard-core porn. It's in her closet in a chest hidden by laundry. Kiyoteru knows because Yuki told him. Yuki knows because she's seen her mother fuck herself senseless while watching them.

"_y-Yuki, s-stop! Stop it!"_

Poor Kiyoteru had walked towards her then. He had the noble intention of getting her to stop. Surely she didn't know what she was doing. Or what she was asking.

But he can't deny to himself that his mouth had watered then. That his legs felt like spaghetti as he watched her finger herself with all the damn skill of a woman.

"_Oh…s-Sensei…ah…yes…_" Yuki's cheeks were red. Like apples.

Her small frame was leaned against the door.

"_No!_"

He took hold of both of her hands. Roughly.

Yuki smirked at him.

"_Yuki, you can't just-_"

Quite frankly he didn't know where he planned on going from there. Kiyoteru would never know.

Because a second later, the small and innocent Yuki Kaai caught him off guard.

She kissed him square on the mouth.

Stunned for that one second, he let his grip loosen.

Yuki took that opportunity to turn the tides. In that second, _she_ grabbed hold of _his_ wrist.

She stuffed his hand inside her panties.

If Kiyoteru had been stunned before, now he was shitting bricks.

His eyes widened even more than before. He went pale at the sight of _where_ exactly his hand was.

Yuki did nice handy work.

"_AH! Y-yes…Sensei!"_

The girl was in hysterics. She made his hand go up and down her slick entrance, her face burning with desire and her lungs moaning with every little motion his index finger made inside her.

"_y-Yuki!" _he croaked, able to do nothing more.

He felt her sweet loins and his crotch burned for touch. He found himself moving up to her clint and playing with her folds. _"Yes! Sensei!" _he went faster and faster, panting from the mere act of foreplay. The bulge of his pants became unbearably tight. He itched for release.

"_Sensei!" _Yuki stretched her legs, her red shoe poking at the package he now had.

That was enough for him to go crazy.

"_Oh, God!_" he moaned, taking out his dick and running his hand up and down his length. He felt the juices coming from Yuki and he simply _imagined_ the euphoria of being _inside_ her. _"Yes! God, please!"_

"_Oh, Sensei!"_

_FASTER. _

Faster and faster. He groaned at the pain in his self. Wanting release. Craving freedom. He rammed his fingers deeper within Yuki. Shameless. More. "_Yes_!" More. "_Sensei_!" More. _"Finally! Sensei!"_

He placed his fingers so deep inside her, and squeezed himself forcefully.

Until-

X0X

"Yuki, _stop_!"

Kiyoteru roughly took both the girls hands and held them high above her head.

His pants were tight. And she looked like she wanted to kill him.

Damn it all to hell, he wasn't a fucking elementary school teacher.

With one swift movement, Kiyoteru pulled off Yuki's panties, throwing them away into the wind. Her vagina was in full glory in front of him, soaking and waiting.

He dived deep in and his tongue entered her.

Yuki moaned.

He spread her legs farther apart, holding her steady with both hands as he tasted her juices. "Ah! Yes!" He licked at her clint like a pathetic dog. "Oh! More!" A savaged beast wanting the full of her nectar. Yuki thrusted into his head, and he roughly obliged, pulling her entrance closer to him. He was greedy with want. Hungry for her. He sucked and bit at her sensitive folds, his eyes nearly rolling up at the smell of her.

"Ah! God, Kiyo, _finally_!"

Kiyo.

He pulled away.

They both panted at the parting. Kiyoteru, for the first time, looked right into her eyes. Yuki glared at him, dissatisfied at not being peaked.

"What's the matter?" she complained, pulling his head back to her wetness, "Keep going!"

Kiyoteru licked at her once again, before pulling back.

"Not here," he said as he got up his chair, pulling Yuki up with him. He could see her tight little buttocks in the wind.

Yuki smirked as she stumbled onto his exposed chest, "Oh, Sensei's Mr. Ice Mountain now?" she licked at his skin.

"Shut up."

"Make me, _sensei_."

Before her was not Kiyoteru Hiyama, elementary school teacher, push-over and closet nerd. Before her was the monster she always craved for. The one this little witch always managed to summon.

She only called him Kiyo when he gave her what she wanted.

"C'mere."

Kiyoteru lifted the girl up from the desk, licking at the juices that trailed down her legs. He could practically hear her satisfied smirk. He walked toward the school desks, stopping in the space between his desk and the students desks.

"Oh, so the floor this time?" Yuki smiled up at him as he set her down, and before he could stand fully upright once more, she gave him a light peck to his groin.

He growled.

"What?" she giggled playfully, "You like it when I kiss your dick, Sensei."

"Fucking tease," he muttered, pushing her back.

Yuki laughed as she got on her back, running her hands along her shirt while also managing to pull it up. At the sight of her exposed skin, Kiyoteru himself finished taking off her shirt for her. He ran his hands down along her nipples and stomach, until hitting her hips. With another small gesture he pulled down her skirt and threw it somewhere to the right.

Finally he had her. Exposed. Naked. Fucking ready for the taking.

Yuki did little to hide her enticement, "Come on! Take your shirt off already!" she bounced her entrance at him, flexing her muscles for him.

He only obliged and began nearly tearing his suit off.

Yuki laughed again, and as Kiyoteru unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick, she lunged herself forward and gave the head a long wet lick with her tongue.

"_Don_'t," he growled, pushing her back to the tile. He mounded on top of her, grabbing hold of both her thighs and placed himself just above her, "We do this my way!"

"Humor me, Sensei…"

"_Tch_."

He rammed himself inside of her, letting out a loud moan.

"AH!" Yuki cried out, even louder than he, "g-God, _finally_, Kiyo!"

He almost felt like a worthless dildo. Something she only used for her pleasure.

"Don't stay there! m-Move!" Yuki began to rock her thighs into him, her juices overflowing and painting syrup on his cock.

"Ah…" Kiyoteru began thrusting, moving roughly as her walls were almost to tight for him to move in, "Ah…y-yes…"

"More!" Yuki moaned, "More! Give me more!" she pushed up on her legs, giving herself to him.

"Shit!" he sheathed himself even harder. Not stopping until he reached that point that drove her crazy. "Oh, _**fuck**_!"

"That's what your not _doing_!" she clawed at his torso, "Fuck me, Kiyoteru-sensei! Fuck me hard! _**FUCK ME**_!"

"UGH!"

He thrusted roughly into her, hitting that one place in her body that so craved him.

"OH GOD YES!"

Yuki screamed.

Like madmen, Kiyoteru rode her. He fucked her hard until her legs spread out unnaturally. "More! More!" he went faster, feeling her wetness overflow on his manhood. "Yes! Yuki!" he saw her shake violently, crazily, he entered her twat, going further in every time.

"YES! YES!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Fuck me more! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!"

His member hardened even more with every ramming, he needed her, he wanted her. Yuki clawed at his skin, leaving marks, biting him, licking him. She was a little demon, a little fauckable bitch.

"MORE!"

He was just her manwhore. Someone who fucked her and _fucked her _and _**fucked her **_and FUCKED-

"YUKI!"

"FASTER!"

Slave to her thighs, slave to her tightness, his burning dick and her wet vagina. He'll ride her until they kill him in jail-

"AH!"

"AH!"

He felt the rush of her cum and his sperm clash in between them. He shuddered and the heat of their organs, so close that it burned. He spilled all his semen into her, she drenched him with her love.

Kiyoteru nearly collapsed onto her, but managed to fall on his arms..

He could feel Yuki's hot breaths on his skin. Her lingering fingertips. Her gentle licks.

He spasmed once more and a little more of his seed came out.

He's not sure what he likes more. Being inside her, or having his cum all over her.

Kiyoteru fell on his back, panting and sweating.

Beside him, Yuki did the same.

"I hate you…" he growled, placing his hand over his eyes.

Yuki let out a laugh, "I'm not gonna say it…"

"You're a little bitch that's gonna get me in trouble…"

"You don't seem to mind…"

"I do!" he snapped, and when he sees her cuddle closer to him, he can feel his groin twitch and it hurts, "I don't…"

He sounds pathetic.

In a way he is pathetic. He's a grown man, her teacher, and _she's_ the one taking advantage of him…She's the one using him as her fuck-buddy. She's the one you orders how fast or how hard or if she even wants it or not. He's the one dying for her to say 'I love you' and _he_ only replaces _love_ with _hate_ because he doesn't want to be even more pathetic.

"You'll be the death of me…"

"You have no regrets."

He laughs bitterly.

She's right.


End file.
